Zexal Alliance
by Matarra
Summary: 14 years post-series. After an unknown accident that caused the barians to end up on earth as babies shortly after the series ended, they live their lives as humans until the day they remember. But when they go to Heartland City, they find a new enemy. One that threatens all worlds. They team up with Yuma and Co. to fight the otherworldly foe but is their combined force enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Matarra: Hiyas! Just a note, although there may SEEM to be a lot of OCs in this story at first but there are really very few. You'll get what I mean as you read on. Also this is assuming Shark and Rio stay barians post-series. We don't know if they do in the actual anime yet.**

**Misael: I can't believe what you are planning to do to me in this story. It's so humiliating!**

**Vector: Awwwww. Come on, Misa~ It is so hilarious! To me anyway. *evil snicker***

**Matarra: Yeah, Misael. Get off your high horse.**

**Misael: What you're planning to have me do is so embarrassing that any sane person would refuse to ever go along with it.**

**Matarra: Then apparently you're not sane. And it won't happen for another chapter or two so go find a river, build a bridge and GET OVER IT.**

**Dumon: *sighs* Matarra doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal.**

Lance slowly walked to school alone. His sister, Jenny, was walking with her girly friends talking about clothes, make-up, who's popular, and etc. It made him want to gag. He could still remember what his sister was like before she became a girly-girl brat four years ago. She used to be into every sport and excelled at all of them. She played video games with him, discussed the books they read, and when they were very young played pretend together. They both had an obsession with aliens and would pretend they were aliens from outer space sent to earth by some evil enemy of their home planet. But those were just dreams... He sighed and combed a hand through his purple hair. As he pushed open the double doors to his school, he wished something would happen to get him away from this monotonous life he led.

"Hey! It's purple-hair! He's so girly, he was born with purple hair!" A kid taunted. Lance put his head in one hand and sighed. Well, almost monotonous. That may have been one of the stupidest insult that he had ever heard, but it still hurt. He heard that not all schools were like this, but here you were either cool or not. If you fell into the not category, you were teased for the stupidest things. Your hair, your clothes, your family, your sister being a stuck-up "cool girl" with friends who were brainwashed sissies- Lance cleared his head of the negative thoughts about Jenny. If anything, he should be feeling sorry for her. The girl she used to be would've been horrified at the friends she had now, what she liked, and how she treated people. Lance removed his hand from his head and sighed. This whole place was stupid.

"Hey, James! What cha readin'?" Lance glanced in the library at two kids sitting at a table. One was James, a notorious bookworm. He was hardly ever seen without his nose in a book or deep in his schoolwork. The other boy was Ron who was, in all truth, kinda creepy. He and James were pushed together as best friends since neither one had anyone else as a friend. Like him, Lance realized with a shock. He was always a loner and nobody liked him. Maybe, he could become friends with the two boys? He snorted at the thought but he still wanted to talk with the two kids for a reason he couldn't explain. So he lingered by the door and watched them.

"I'm reading a science fiction book about good aliens and humans working together to fight off an evil alien overlord." James responded without looking up.

"Neat. I like aliens too." Ron grinned and laughed less than sanely.

James glanced up. Apparently he was used to Ron's laughter. "I never took you for an alien fanatic."

"Guess you don't know everything do you, Jay?" Ron giggled.

"I never said I did. Also, don't call me that." James replied.

"You two like aliens also?" Lance walked slowly up to the two boys. They jumped up, startled.

"Not your business, fish-boy." Ron scowled.

"RON! He's being nice. You're Lance, right? Jenny's older brother?" James asked.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, although we don't see eye to eye anymore. She used to be into video games and sports other than cheer leading but she got in with those divas and-" he made an explosion motion with his hands.

James winced. "Sorry about that. Some day she'll be back to how she used to be, don't worry."

Lance nodded. James made it sound like a prophecy and that gave him hope. "Thanks. I hope she does."

"Hey random question, but can we skip today? I'm not in the mood for getting ridiculed." Ron said while sprawled out on the table.

"I don't like you much, but I'm up for that." Lance replied.

James bit his lip. "Oh, fine!" he cried, exasperated. "But I don't like missing our classes. My mom's already mad at me for ditching on the day of my geometry quiz."

"But you got to visit the library instead~" Ron sang he put his arms around Lance and James and pulled them out the door where the three took off running.

"By the way," Lance asked Ron, "why did you call me fish-boy? I never heard that one before."

"Dunno. Sounded right I guess." Ron replied. He turned his head and abruptly stopped, causing the other two to run into him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" James complained as he readjusted his glasses.

"Either of you play duel monsters?" When James and Lance nodded, he continued. "Well then, look at those!" Ron pointed to seven cards lying in a ditch. "Jackpot!"

"Cool! Let's see what they are." Lance agreed and motioned for the other two to follow him. The three boys slid down the ditch and each picked up a card.

"These are all the same card~" Ron whined.

"They look pretty powerful." Lance commented.

But James frowned. "I've never heard of this card. '_Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force?_' What does it-" he fell to the ground clutching his head and gasping.

"James! What-" Ron started before he too fell to the ground with his head in his hands. Lance had moved to help his classmates when he experienced a powerful sensation pounding in his head. It wasn't necessarily painful, but it didn't feel good either. It was like someone was pumping electricity into his brain. Images flashed before his eyes. It must've been less than a minute but it felt like hours. Lance raised his head and clutched a necklace around his neck that hadn't been there a minute ago. He looked at Ron and James who were sitting up and blinking. But he didn't register them as Ron and James anymore. Just like he didn't answer to Lance anymore.

"N-Nasch? Vector?" James asked.

Lance, or rather Nasch, nodded. "Yeah, Dumon. Looks like we lost our memories again and our human forms became babies."

Ron, or Vector, snickered. "You mean YOU lost YOUR memories and fell to earth as a baby again. This hasn't happened to us until now."

"And who's fault was it that it happened to Merag and me in the first place?!" Nasch countered.

James/Dumon looked like he was hit with a shovel. "Merag... you mean Jenny as she's called now?!"

Nasch looked startled. "Oh crap... We better go return her memories."

Vector smirked. "Easier said than done. She's surrounded by little princess girly-girls over-doing it on the make-up and perfume."

"I got an idea, but I hate to trick Merag-sama." Dumon said hesitantly.

Nasch waved it away. "Don't worry. When she gets her memories back she won't be mad. She'll probably thank us. What's your idea?"

…...

"Hey! M-Jenny!" Jenny turned to see her annoying older twin running towards her.

"Ugh. What do YOU want, tentacle-head?" she snorted while her friends giggled.

Lance looked piteous. "Well, I was feeling sorry for buying you that Starwars DVD for your birthday that you didn't like, so I wanted to get you a make-up present that I KNOW you'll like."

Jenny paused. "Well, let me see it." she commanded.

Lance shook his head. "I don't have it with me. You'll have to come with me so I can show it to you. Without your friends because I just want it to be the two of us."

Jenny scoffed. "Fine but it better be something I'll LOVE."

Lance smiled. "Trust me. You'll be ecstatic." he grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him. He only slowed down once they reached the drug store.

Jenny stared. "My present is from THERE?!" she cried.

"No, I just need to get something for you that you'll be wanting very soon. Wait right here." Lance darted inside. He was back two minutes later with a can of pepper spray.

"Why would I want that?" Jenny asked. Lance slowly smiled.

"Trust me. You will." he pulled her along even faster now ignoring her complaints about getting dirt on her shoes. He pulled her down the ditch and they both tumbled down to the bottom where Vector and Dumon were waiting.

"Ugh! This had better be worth it, although I'm doubting it now. Maybe I should use the pepper spray on YOU, Lance." Jenny spat.

"Don't worry, there is someone else here you will rather spray in a second." Lance smirked. "And here, is your gift." he picked up a card from the ground and handed it to her.

"A duel monster's card? Why would I even remotely care about a-" Jenny gasped and fell to the ground clutching her head. Dumon and Lance/Nasch crouched down beside her. She eventually calmed down and rose her head. "Nasch? Dumon? Vector?" she asked.

"Yes, Merag. We remember everything, and so do you now." Nasch smiled.

Jenny/Merag started to cry. "I'm-I'm so sorry. I acted like a total bi-"

Dumon rubbed her back. "It's okay. You didn't remember who you really were. Nobody will hold it against you. Not even Vector." he said with a pointed glare at the insane barian.

"No, he won't. What do you think the pepper spray's for?" Nasch gave a reassuring smile and handed her the can of pepper spray. Merag tucked it in her pocket. She blinked again and her eyes turned a bright green.

"Nasch... I can sense where our fellow barians are. They are in the cities of Naku, Cante, and Zorron." Merag said before her eyes went back to normal.

"I've heard of those places. We should go after we said goodbye." Nasch said. The others looked at him.

"Goodbye?" Dumon asked.

"To our adoptive families. We're emperors of Barian World. We can't be stuck in a human household with adults monitoring our every move. We have to cut ties." Nasch ordered. Merag and Dumon nodded but looked remorseful. However, Vector was nodded eagerly.

"Great! I don't need anything, because I take it you're not going to allow me to commit murder. I'm ready to go!" Vector cheered like a five-year-old. The others looked at him.

"Vector... what goes on with your adoptive family?" Merag asked cautiously.

"Nothing much. Drunk adoptive parents, abuse. Nothing much." Vector said quickly. Merag gasped and Dumon walked over to comfort Vector.

"I'd like to say karma, but I'm not that cruel." Nasch said. "Now Merag, Dumon, and I will go say goodbye. Vector can kill small woodland creatures." The three barians teleported away leaving Vector to his own devices.

…...

Dumon appeared in front of his house. School was over by now so he wouldn't raise any suspicions about why he was home. He pushed open the door, probably for the last time. He walked slowly inside. His heart fell as he saw a note stuck to the fridge. He pulled it off and read it. '_James__,_' it went, '_I got an urgent job from a client and I had to leave. I don't know when I'll be home __but y__our father will be back __by__ ten __o'clock__ tonight. Pizza's in the fridge. Love you, Mom._' Dumon held the note for a second before crumpling it up and letting it drop to the floor. His adoptive parents weren't often home, but he had at least hoped someone would be here. He wiped away the tears springing in his eyes and pulled out a piece of notebook paper and started to write. '_Dear Mom and Dad, __A__ll this time you didn't tell me I was adopt__ed__. I found out today. Why didn't you tell me? I could've handled it. I'm running away, but it has nothing to do with you. You were great parents, but I need to make my own life. You may be a detective and a police officer, but don't look for me. I love you both. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry if my absence causes you pain. Goodbye, James_' He couldn't stop a few tears from overflowing and falling onto the page.

"Barian Sekai No Tame Ni." Dumon murmured to strengthen his resolve. He hung the note on the fridge with a magnet and teleported back to Vector leaving only a few red particles in his wake.

…...

Merag and Nasch walked back to the house they had lived in for 14 years. They rang the buzzer for the butler to show them in. The door was soon opened by the family's butler.

"Ah! Mistress Guinevere and Master Lancelot! Come in, your parents are eager, as always, to see you." he escorted the twins inside and into the dining room where their adoptive parents were having happy hour.

"Jenny! Lance. You're home!" their mother smiled and hugged her daughter. "How was school today, sweetheart?"

"It was the best day I've had in a very long time." Merag said sharing a knowing look with Nasch.

"Wonderful!" their mother beamed. She looked at Nasch and gave him a quick hug before inviting the twins to sit down.

"...M-Mom? Dad?" Nasch asked cautiously. They looked up at him in surprise as if realizing he was still here. He was used to it since Jenny, or Merag, was their favorite child.

"Yes, Lance?" his father asked.

Nasch looked at Merag. "Why didn't you tell us we were adopted?"

Their mother looked as if she would faint while their father looked startled. "Where did you hear that?!" he asked.

"We know it's true." Merag said.

Their dad leaned back in his chair. "Yes, it's true. We found you two in the woods one day and brought you home. You were barely two years old at the time."

"That still doesn't answer my question, why didn't you tell us?" Nasch asked.

"We didn't want you to develop abandonment issues." The twins adoptive mother whined, but she was looking at Merag.

"It's cool." Nasch said, "Well, I'm going upstairs for a while."

"Me too. Catch you later." Merag winked with a sweet smile. She and Nasch walked slowly up the steps to their rooms, capturing every inch of the house in their memories. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, tears were beginning to form in Merag's eyes. She turned to Nasch. "Do we really have to do this? We could just tell them the truth."

Nasch gave a bitter smirk. "Yeah, that would be an interesting conversation. "Hey Mom and Dad, guess what? We're seven hundred and fourteen year old alien rulers from another dimension that encountered a problem traveling between dimensions and our human forms became babies without our memories. We remembered everything today and are going to find the other emperors and go back to our rule. Visit during Christmas, love you, bye." Nasch mimicked.

"I guess you're right. I just feel bad to hurt them like this..." Merag trailed off.

"They'll get over it. Who knows? Maybe they'll have or adopt another kid. One who's not an alien." Nasch reassured her. He opened an overlay network and walked through with Merag by his side. They arrived in the roadside ditch with Dumon and Vector waiting patiently although Vector had the mangled bodies of several animals at his feet. Nasch and Merag both a disgusted face. "When I told you that you could kill small animals, I was being sarcastic." Nasch informed Vector.

"I know." Vector smirked.

"Vector, you better toe the line or we won't hesitate to discipline you." Merag warned.

"Which town are we going to first?" Dumon asked in an attempt to prevent a fight.

"Since it doesn't really matter we'll go to Naku first." Nasch decided. Dumon nodded and opened a portal. The four barians jumped through the overlay network and vanished from sight as the portal closed.

**Matarra: Well, that was fun.**

**Misael: Is there any way make you give me a better human life?**

**Matarra: Nope!**

**Misael: I'm going to go die of embarrassment.**

**Matarra: You do that.**

**Alit: Am I in the next chapter?**

**Matarra: Probably.**

**Alit: YES!**

**Matarra: Jeez, have a sedative. Anyway, R&R! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matarra: Alit and Misael are in this chapter so Alit's happy although Misael is most definitely not.**

**Misael: Because it is WAAAY too embarrassing.**

**Matarra: Oh come on! It's funny!**

**Misael: You have read too many fanfics where I'm portrayed as a cross-dresser.**

**Matarra: I don't care what you think so on with the fic!**

**Misael: You %# #$**

**Matarra: WHAT did you just call me?! *eyes glow and takes a step forward***

**Misael: Nothing, nothing, nothing. She doesn't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal, thank god.**

**Matarra: That's slightly better.**

"So I got one D! Big deal!" Andre yelled at his dad.

"A 'D' doesn't help you get into a good college! And your highest grade was a B-! A 'B-'!" his dad screamed back.

"We've been over this! I want to do something exciting!" Andre shouted.

"Science is exciting!"

"To you, yeah! But I want to be an athlete or something! And it's a little early to be talking about college, Dad. I'm only 14!" Andre complained.

"It's never too early to think about your future! If I had a real son he would understand that!" his father snarled.

Andre paused as a look of shock came on his face. "Wha- what?!"

"You heard me. You're adopted. You never wondered how I was never married, but still had you? I found you in an orphanage when you were two and adopted you." his dad snapped.

"Guess you didn't choose the right kid then, huh? Since you don't like the one you chose, you can go back and choose another child. One who actually prefers his schoolwork to fun and games." Andre cried and ran out the door, slamming it with a loud bang.

"Wait, ANDRE!" Andre ignored his dad's screams and kept running with tears flowing freely down his face. '_I have nowhere to go... My life sucks. I guess I'll just keep running to nowhere. Why can't I go to that red place I dream about? Why can't it be more than __just__ dreams?_'

…...…...

Nasch, Merag, Dumon, and Vector stepped out of the portal in an alleyway in Naku. "Let's keep our eyes peeled for Misael, Alit, or Gilag." Nasch ordered. The other three nodded and started to leave the alley. They didn't get far before a crying boy ran into Dumon. They both fell over and crashed into a dumpster. Nasch and Merag winced while Vector laughed.

"Oof! Ugh." Dumon groaned as he straightened his obsequy glasses. It was about all he could say judging that the boy's knee was in his stomach. Now that the barians had a clear view of him, they felt a mixture of shock and relief to see Alit.

"Oh! S-sorry. I'll be going now." Alit got off Dumon.

"Wait, stay. What's the matter?" Merag asked.

Alit paused for a moment, apparently deciding whether to tell them or not before sighing and leaning back on the brick wall. "Well, my dad and I have these constant fights. Usually over my grades. He expects me to become a banker or a scientist like himself but I want to do something exciting and athletic. Anyway, today we had a really heated argument and he told me- he told me-" Alit gulped before continuing. "He told me I wasn't really his son. He told me I was adopted. Then I shouted that if he didn't like the one he picked, maybe he should choose another kid. I don't even remember running out the door I was so upset."

"Oh, A- um... what's your name?" Merag put her arms around Alit.

"Andre." Alit/Andre replied sniffling.

"Here, this might help." Merag handed him a card.

Andre brightened up a little. "I love duel monsters! What's this card do-" he tumbled forward gasping and Dumon and Merag caught him as he fell. It took him about two minutes before he calmed down and slowly, with the help of Dumon and Merag, stood up.

"Are you feeling okay, Alit?" Dumon asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Great even!" Alit grinned and sprang up on the dumpster. "Now that I have my barian power back, I think I'm good to go! But what happened to us?"

"No idea. Some thing went wrong and we landed on earth as babies, well, more like toddlers actually with no memory. Vector, Merag, Dumon, and I all landed near the same place but the rest of you didn't." Nasch leaned back on the dumpster and put his hands in his pockets.

"So we're going to find Misael and Gilag? Awesome! Let's go!" Alit cheered. The other barians, excepting Vector who was still laughing like crazy, looked at each other.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your adoptive family? You're not coming back, you know." Merag asked.

"Yeah I know but Dad will get over it. He'll probably even adopt another child who is some brainiac or something. After all," Alit began to sound bitter, "it would be the _logical _thing to do and he's big on acting on stats and whatnot. So, ready when you are!"

"Alit..." Merag whispered.

Nasch sighed. "If you don't want to say goodbye I'm not going to force you. Just know that you will not get another chance so if you want to come back later, you can't."

"I got that. Let's get Gilag and Misael!" Alit grinned.

Dumon felt a pang of pity for Alit. At least he had parents who, while they weren't usually home, respected him for who he was. Alit's dad insisted that Alit be a specific person. Nasch opened an overlay network to Cante and gestured to the others to follow. Alit grabbed Vector and Dumon's arms and dragged them through. Merag and Nasch followed.

…...

Alit landed on the grass feet first and ready to go but Dumon and Vector fell face first on the ground. "Oops, sorry!" Alit said sheepishly.

"It's fine, but please show some more common sense." Dumon spat out a piece of grass. He stood up and opened his mouth out of habit to smooth over some rough seas for when Misael makes a jab at Alit before remembering that Misael was still missing. He felt another pang in his heart at the other missing barians' absence before reminding himself that they would soon be back.

"Let's go, Misael or Gilag can't be far. They have to be somewhere. Everyone split up. If none of us have found Gilag or Misael after three hours, we'll meet back here." Nasch ordered. The five aliens each walked off in a different direction. 

…...

Ella stared up at the sky and sighed. '_I hate my gender-warped parents._' he thought. Yeah, HE. His parents wanted to adopt a girl but there weren't any left at the orphanage, so they went with the next best thing: a boy who had long, blond hair like a girl. As long as he could remember, they only gave him dresses to wear, girly toys to play with, girly shows to watch, heck they even gave him a girl's name, in hopes that he would start to believe he WAS a girl. Thankfully for Ella, that didn't work although he was humiliated day in and day out. By everyone he came across, whether it came from taunts or looks; everyone detested him for something that wasn't his fault. '_There has to be something else I can do. I've tried talking to them about it, refusing to leave the house, trying to do something to get me grounded for life, burning the dresses, buying boy clothes with my allowance, even running away. None of them have worked. They don't listen to me when I complain, they shove me outside when I refuse to leave the house, they just take away TV and some of my toys when I act up, they just keep buying more dresses, they take away any clothes I buy, and I have never gotten far before the police catch me and take me back._' He squeezed his hands and thought of the dream he had last night. He had seen four people in cloaks standing at the base of a stairway that led up to a throne with two other people, one sitting on the throne and one standing beside it. He felt a wave of happiness at seeing them and walked up to the person wearing a light purple cloak. The figure shook his hand before hugging him. Ella had hugged back. The figure whispered that he missed him and referred to him as an old friend. Ella's heart soared. As far as he could remember, nobody ever even wanted to be near him much less be his friend. It was a shame that his Hello Kitty alarm clock woke him up after that. Ella closed his eyes and tried to relive the happy feeling he had in his dream.

"...Hi." Ella opened his eyes and stared at the gray-haired boy that was standing in front of him. "Can I sit with you?" Ella, surprised at the request, scooted over on the bench. The boy sat down and looked at him with a trace of sadness. "So... do you choose to wear a dress or..." the boy asked.

Ella sighed. There it was. "No, my parents make me wear them even though I don't want to." he waited for the boy to ridicule him or leave as everyone did after he answered that question.

"I see. Would you be okay with it if I asked you a few odd questions?" the boy straightened his glasses and looked at Ella.

Ella looked at the boy with a questioning gaze. "I... suppose."

"Alright first off, do you like dragons and/or the color red?" Ella blinked at the strange question.

"Both. I REALLY like dragons though. How did you know?" Ella asked suspiciously.

The boy gave a small smile. "It was a hunch. Second question, do you have any odd dreams?"

Ella narrowed his eyes. "Yes, though you're absolutely insane if you even think I will tell you about them." he waited for the boy to get offended and leave.

Instead, the boy smiled again. "Glad you're slightly like you were."

"What does that mean?!" Ella snapped. This boy was really creeping him out.

"You'll know in a second. Please forgive me for all the secrecy and questions, but trust me when I say you'll know everything in a little while." the boy rubbed the back of his head and looked truly sorry. "Anyhow, the next question is where I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to mind. Ready?" Ella nodded. "Okay, Tachyon."

"Dragon." Ella replied immediately. He looked confused. '_Why did I say that?_' he wondered.

The grayette looked extremely satisfied with his answer. "Good, now here's the next one. Vector."

"A f*cking insane son of a..." he stopped and covered his mouth. He wasn't allowed to use profanity, but he just swore in public in front of a boy he barely knew.

"Language." The boy said like it was a habit. "Sorry, kinda programmed to say that. Anyway, last word. Barian."

"Sekai No Tame Ni." Ella put his hand over his mouth again as a look of incredulity came over his face. He had never before heard any of those words. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"You'll know in a moment. But I'm guessing you want different clothes first." the boy stood up.

"My parents don't let me keep any clothes that aren't dresses and I have no money." Ella muttered.

"No problem. Don't worry about your adoptive parents and I'll handle the cost. Stay here for five minutes. You can thank me later." the weird boy ran off. Ella paused for a second before yelling,

"HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS ADOPTED?!" he got no response. Ella sighed and leaned back and waited. The boy was back four minutes later with a T-shirt and jeans.

"These'll do for now. You can change in that outhouse." the gray-eyed boy shoved the clothes at Ella. Ella took them and quickly changed. As he walked out the door, he saw the boy holding a card.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Something that's soon to be yours. I apologize again for being so cryptic and prying into your life, but I did it because if I asked later you would have a much larger audience after your outburst." the boy said.

Ok, now this kid was getting scary. "Why would I have an outburst? WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I swear, you will know in a second. Just promise me you won't swear much or yell." the boy begged.

Ella was about to say he never swore but realized how stupid that would be considering he just did that a few minutes before. "Fine, but you better have a good explanation for who you are and how you know so much about my interests."

"I don't need to explain." the boy handed him the card. Ella looked at it.

"What do you-" Ella started before falling and kneeling on the ground. He breathed heavily for a minute while images flashed through his head before standing up and leaning on Dumon.

"You okay?" Dumon asked.

Ella/Misael panted, "Yeah, fine." before blushing bright red. "Oh my... WHOEVER CAUSED THIS IS GOING TO PAY! I WILL FEED THEM TO TACHYON!"

Dumon winced. "I thought you promised not to shout."

Misael looked apologetic. "Sorry, Dumon. I just..." he punched a tree and made a crater-like hole in it. "Somebody is going to die." Misael snarled and his eyes glowed.

"No problem. I would be furious too if my adoptive parents forced me to cross-dress." Dumon said.

Misael froze and looked at Dumon. "You're not going to mention that to the others, are you?"

Dumon gave a coy smile. "Of course not. You know me. The official story is that I found you and returned your memory. Short and sweet. None of the others need to know the exact details and all I'll mention to Nasch is that your family life was pretty bad and you don't want it to be shared."

"Thanks." Misael said, relieved.

"No problem. Hold on a second." Dumon's baria lapis glowed and he brought it up near his lips. "I found Misael. He remembers everything now and I'm pretty sure he does not want to say goodbye to his family." Dumon glanced at Misael.

"No I do not. If I see them again I will-" Dumon held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear any threats just yet today. Let's get Gilag before we start making threats on people's lives." Dumon scolded. He turned his attention back to his baria lapis. "Anyhow, we're headed to Zorron. Meet you there." Dumon cut the transmission and looked at Misael.

"Just Gilag left now, let's go get him." Dumon opened an overlay network and the two emperors jumped through.


	3. Chapter 3

** Matarra: Back again. This time with a maimed Misael for a certain comment he made to me last chapter. *glares at Misael***

** Misael: *wincing* You still deserved it.**

** Matarra: *holds up a spiked club* You want to repeat that?**

** Misael: Not really.**

** Matarra: That's what I thought. Now do the disclaimer before I forget.**

** Misael: I did it last chapter.**

** Matarra: *raises club***

** Misael: Shedoesn'townYu-gi-ohZexal.**

** Matarra: Good.**

Misael and Dumon walked out of the portal and ran into Nasch, Merag, Alit, and Vector who were coming out of another overlay network. "Good to see you, Misael. You look ticked." Nasch commented.

"Is it that obvious?" Misael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it is. You okay?" Merag asked.

"'His family life was less than desirable." Dumon said sharing a look with Nasch. Nasch nodded to show he understood.

"Very well. Let's find Gilag." Nasch ordered.

"Wait what does less than-" Alit began.

"NOT DISCUSSING IT!" Misael snapped.

"Oh, I don't know, Miza-chan. It seems like an interesting-" Vector started.

"DO NOT DARE CALL ME MIZA-CHAN!" Misael yelled.

"Alright, let's settle down. Why can't we greet each other with a handshake or a hug?" Dumon sighed.

"Oh yeah! Great to see you again Misael! I missed you ever since I remembered who I was!" Alit ran up and hugged Misael tightly.

"Get off me!" Misael snarled. Alit let go quickly.

"Missing you less now..." Alit grumbled.

"Awww. I missed you too, Misa." Vector walked towards Misael, arms wide for a hug.

"Take another step you psycho and I'll blast you through a wall." Misael growled.

"I'm insulted. I almost think you don't like me." Vector made a gesture of mock hurt.

"I don't you f*cking mental ward patient." Misael snapped.

"Less fighting, more searching for our fellow emperor." Nasch called back.

"Nasch... I don't like this place. It has a bad aura." Merag whispered.

"You're right. This place does seem shady." Dumon agreed.

"We can handle it. Just look for Gilag but stick together. Safety in Numbers." Nasch smirked at the pun. The barians walked around the run-down town and met a lot of... interesting people. There were plenty of homeless guys grabbing onto them and holding 'the end is near signs'. As they passed, there were soon a lot of bleeding, dying or screaming homeless people. The others were glaring at Vector who had an insane smile on his face.

"Punching them to make them leave you alone is one thing, stabbing people who are not doing anything with a pencil is another. How do you even cause that much damage with a writing utensil?" Dumon put a hand on his forehead.

"It's Vector. Killing is first nature to him. Do you remember the time he committed bloody murder using only paper?" Misael scoffed.

"How could I forget? There was blood everywhere. It took a week to clean it all up." Dumon sighed.

"And Alit and Gilag went to earth to throw up." Merag reminded them.

"Yeah, I-" Dumon started as they walked down a dark alley before someone grabbed his throat and shoved him against a wall. He stared at his attacker before blinking in surprise and confusion. "Gilag?" he gasped out as his hand went to his throat in an attempt to get free.

"Who? Never mind, just give me your money." Gilag snarled.

"What's your name now? And let him go!" Merag shouted.

"I'm Jorge. And he's not going anywhere until you all fork over all your money." Jorge/Gilag snarled. Dumon grabbed onto Jorge's free arm and flipped him on his back before crumbling to the ground and gasping for air. Merag and Misael fell down next to him and steadied him.

Nasch looked from Jorge to Dumon before turning to Alit. "You know what to do." Alit nodded.

"Here, buddy." Alit handed Jorge the last barian card.

"Buddy? What-" Jorge fell to the ground clutching his head.

Vector looked at the two barians on the ground gasping and laughed. "Oh this is priceless!"

"You are not teasing him about it or you will get a direct pepper spray to the face." Merag pulled out the can of pepper spray from her pocket.

Vector backed away and pouted, "Fine. But it would be fun."

"Nobody except you likes your definition of fun." Misael snapped.

Jorge/Gilag groaned and tried to stand up before falling back down. "Here, let me help." Alit grabbed Gilag's hand and yanked him up. Gilag yelped and grabbed his shoulder. "Oops..." Alit looked sheepish. "Sorry about that."

Gilag blinked and his eyes filled with tears. "I-I should b-be apologizing t-to all of you. I'm so sorry!" Gilag cried and grabbed Alit and Dumon who had just stood up in a hug.

"It's okay buddy. But, uh, could you let go now?" Alit gasped out.

"Yes, please. You're asphyxiating us." Dumon sighed.

"S-sorry. I'm-I- I'm sorry!" Gilag blubbered. Merag put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be. I did similar thing although what I did was emotional harming rather than physical. Nothing we did can be held against us. We didn't know what we were doing." Merag comforted him.

"R-really?" Gilag sniffed.

"Yeah, don't worry." Merag smiled.

"Ooh! Ooh! You need to say goodbye to your adoptive family, unless you don't have one." Vector laughed his crazy laugh. Gilag looked down and Merag pepper sprayed Vector right in his eyes.

"That was really mean!" Merag scolded.

"THAT was mean?! You just pepper sprayed me in the FACE! Ohhhhh... MY EYES!" Vector screamed.

"You deserved it." Merag sniffed.

"He ALWAYS deserves it." Misael added.

"You guys are jerks!" Vector snapped.

"Hello kettle. I'm pot. You're black." Misael retorted.

Gilag kept staring at his feet as he said, "I'm not an orphan, yet."

The other barians stopped their bickering to look at him. "What do you mean?" Nasch asked.

"My dad died when I was six, drive-by shooting. My mom took care of me until I was eleven. Then she got really sick. She couldn't get out of bed and was barely conscious, she still is. I started to mug people to afford medicine and food. I save any extra I get to get enough money to give her an operation that will make her better but I'm not even near the amount I need." Gilag shrugged his shoulders and shuffled his feet.

Nasch walked next to him and looked at the green-haired barian. "We can afford the operation. We just need to go to Barian World and grab a few rocks then sell them like we used to. Although we only used it to pay for our living expenses on earth back then."

Gilag looked up. "Really?"

Misael cuffed Gilag on the back of his head. "Of course you dolt! We went over this about twenty times!"

"That was fourteen years ago! How am I supposed to remember that?" Gilag threw up his hands.

"HUMANS aren't supposed to be able to remember that. BARIANS on the other hand are supposed to. You are a barian." Misael spoke like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Alright, let's go to Barian World and sort out affairs before coming back here and dealing with financial costs." Dumon said.

Nasch nodded and opened an overlay network. "Everyone, come on. We need to make sure Barian World hasn't fallen into disrepair in our absence." The emperors saluted and followed Nasch through the portal. They arrived in the throne room of the emperors. Merag waved her hand in front of her face to wave away the dust.

"It's really been a long time, hasn't it?" Merag sighed in remembrance.

"It has, time to let everyone know we're back." Nasch activated the signal for the emperors to meet. As the light shone from the tower, a growing cheer was heard as barians all over Barian World saw the signal that the emperors had returned.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Merag said.

"Do we have to make another public appearance?" Vector groaned.

"Yeah, we do. I don't care if you hate it, they deserve an explanation." Merag scolded.

"But you barely ever let me talk during them..." Vector whined.

"That's because the last few times we let you talk for longer than twenty seconds, you started really showing your crazy personality and disturbed almost all the barians there." Nasch snapped.

"Details, details." Vector waved his hand.

"Let's just go and get it over with." Dumon sighed as he pulled on his cloak.

"I don't understand why you don't really like making speeches. You're really good at it and you're one of the favorite emperors aside from Nasch and Merag." Alit said as he too donned his cloak.

"I may be good at it, but that doesn't mean I LIKE going up in front of almost the entire barian population and talking." Dumon replied. The other emperors put on their cloaks and teleported to a platform overlooking an enormous 20 by 20 miles field. The field was crammed with barians as far as the eye could see. Nasch stepped forward, his deep blue cloak flowing behind him. All eyes turned on him as he began to speak.

"My people. Fellow barians. I must apologize to all of you for our absence. We landed on earth and until today had no way of returning. But do not worry, we have returned now and will never abandon our world." Nasch tuned to Dumon who stepped forward.

"You may have many questions about what exactly happened that forced us into that situation, but we must unfortunately inform all of you that we do not know." There was a murmur of confusion among the crowd of barians. "However!" Dumon continued, "If this was an act of sabotage in an attempt to weaken Barian World it will be dealt with accordingly."

Merag stepped forward, red light glinting on the gems in her teal cloak. "There will be an investigation into this matter after we take care of the pressing matters that have accumulated in our absence."

"We must attend to business now. Goodbye for now. Barian Sekai No Tame Ni!" Nasch cried and held his fist in the air.

"Barian Sekai No Tame Ni!" was the return cry from the crowd as the emperors teleported away.

"That went really well, short though." Merag commented.

"There wasn't much to say and we do have business to deal with." Nasch responded, "Now let's go get some money for Gilag's adoptive mother." Nasch bent over and picked up a few crystals off the ground. He held them out to Dumon. "Go exchange these at a jewelers with Gilag." Dumon nodded and he and Gilag left through a portal to earth. They arrived in an alleyway by a jewelers. The two aliens walked through the jeweler's double doors and up to an attendant who was sitting behind a glass window.

"Hello, we would like to exchange some valuable gems for money." Dumon said while straightening his scarf.

"I'll go get my boss." the clerk said. He left and returned a minute later with a sharply dressed jeweler.

"May I see the jewels to be exchanged?" the jeweler asked. Dumon pulled the barian crystals from his pocket and placed them on the counter. The jeweler's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "T-these gems! They are so rare! A-a jeweler's dream! How much for them?" the man begged.

"One million a piece." Dumon answered.

"A piece? That's a bargain! These have sold for a billion dollars for only one small shard." the jeweler gasped.

"A million a gem is my offer and I stand by it." Dumon responded.

"That's four million then? Clerk! Go get four million dollars stat!" the jeweler yelled. The clerk ran off and returned a few minutes later with four suitcases. "Keep the suitcases as a gift."

"Arigato. It was a pleasure doing business with you." Dumon took two suitcases and Gilag took the other two. They walked out the door and Dumon opened an overlay network. "Take those two suitcases to your mother for living expenses. I'll use these two to pay for medical costs and make sure she has the finest doctors. You go say goodbye to her. Meet you in the BARian." Dumon left through the portal and Gilag opened another one and left through it.

Gilag arrived in the shack that his family had called home. His adoptive mother was lying in her bed. Gilag opened a can of cold soup and poured it into a bowl. He couldn't heat it up because the fireplace was faulty and would send smoke throughout the entire house and they didn't have electricity. He sat by his adoptive mother's bedside and spoon-fed her soup.

"Jorge... you're home." she muttered weakly.

"Yes, I am. Mother, just rest. I need to tell you something important." Gilag fed her another spoonful of soup. "You're getting your operation. You can live your life better than you are now."

"But you said you didn't have even near enough for it." his mother breathed.

"I didn't, but... um... well... I..." Gilag stuttered.

His mother gave him a look. "I know when you're trying to lie, Jorge. You stink at it."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I- I just can't bring myself to tell you everything. I got the money, but I have to leave you." Gilag sobbed.

"What?!" his mother tried to sit up but fell back down.

"Rest, Mom. I'll be fine." he assured her.

"No, Jorge. I don't want you to get into something so deep you can't get back out just for me. You could be destroying your entire life. Please don't." his mother begged.

"It's not what you think. It's not criminal like my other 'fundraising' deals. It won't ruin my life. The opposite, actually." Gilag forced a smile.

"But you have to go away because of it. Probably forever. I can see you don't want to leave. Don't try to deny it." his mother grabbed his sleeve.

Gilag kicked himself. His emotions were way to easy to read by the people close to him. "I don't want to leave you, but I do want to go."

"Are you certain you want this?" his mother asked.

"Yes. But I'm insure about leaving you." Gilag responded.

"That's UNsure. And if you're certain about it, then go. I'm worried that you can't bring yourself to tell me what it is, but if you believe you should then go. But I can't be sure you made the right choice. After all, your judgment is faulty." his mother sighed and closed her eyes.

Gilag sniffed and stood up. "I'll miss you but both of our lives will be better this way. Bye." He turned and left. He walked out the door and closed it before crumbling to the ground and crying. "Bye, Mom. I love you." Gilag sniffed then opened an overlay network to the BARian and walked through.

** Gilag: Why did you make me a crybaby in this chapter?**

** Matarra: Because you are.**

** Gilag: No I am not!**

** Matarra: Then what do you call what you do when you're cuddling Ponta when you're sad?**

** Gilag: I... Well... I sorta... Shut up! *runs away crying***

** Matarra: I rest my case. *sighs* Now I feel bad for making him cry. I better go comfort him.**

** Misael: And you feel no remorse when you hit me about twenty times with a bat?!**

** Matarra: I gave you a few band-aids, didn't I? And you had it coming.**

** Dumon: You kinda did, Misael. For future reference, she REALLY doesn't like being called a %# #$.**

** Misael: Lesson learned. Use other words to insult her.**

** Matarra: That's right- HEY!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Gilag stepped out of the portal to the BARian, the first thing he did was start coughing like crazy. Alit, who had been dusting the table, looked up. "Oh, hey Gilag! This place got really dusty over the last fourteen years. Nasch and Merag made everyone help clean up. Especially Merag. So here's a broom and dustpan and you better start cleaning if you don't want to get pepper sprayed." Alit shuddered. "I complained and learned how Vector felt. Pepper spray stings."

Gilag quickly took the broom and dustpan and started to sweep. He did not want to invoke the wrath of the ice queen of Barian World. The barians soon got the BARian into somewhat livable condition. They changed into their usual clothes they wore on earth and gathered in the living room.

"So... What now?" Gilag had asked.

"Let's see how Yuma's doing and if he wants to duel!" Alit jumped up on the coffee table for emphasis but landed on the edge and the table flipped over. Alit fell on the floor and the side of the table fell on his stomach. Gilag and Merag winced, Misael rolled his eyes, Dumon facepalmed, Nasch scoffed, and Vector rolled on the floor laughing.

"OOHhhhh..." Alit groaned. He stiffly sat back up.

"You okay, buddy?" Gilag asked.

Alit just looked at him. "Yeah, I just had a table fall on my stomach. Just peachy. In fact, I'm ready to run a marathon." Even Gilag couldn't miss THAT sarcasm. "Give me a minute to catch my breath."

"You weren't running..." Gilag trailed off confused.

"No, duh. I had the air knocked out of me when the coffee table fell on my freaking stomach." Alit retorted, to winded to make another sarcastic comment.

"Oh, that makes sense." Gilag helped the smaller barian up.

"Minus the fact that Alit just got beat up by a piece of furniture, I think we should drop in on Yuma. See if the hyper-active kid who wouldn't and didn't notice multiple girls hitting on him if and when they blasted him in the face actually ever got married." Nasch reclined on the sofa for a second before getting up.

"Huh?" Alit and Gilag said and cocked their heads in unison.

"It's been 14 years. Our human friends will have aged and grown up. Yuma would be about 27 or 28 now." Dumon explained calmly.

"Whoa! Cool! Do ya think he has a kid now?" Alit asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" Merag smiled and teleported away. The others followed likewise, honing on the energy from the emperor's key. They stepped out in front of a nice house in the suburbs of the city. Nasch sighed and rang the doorbell. He waited for a second before the door opened and Yuma looked out. He was tall and muscular now but the same light that he had in his eyes so many years ago was still there. He stared at the barians for a moment in shock before grinning.

"Is it really you guys? Kattobingu!" He tackled them all in a hug, one after another. "Hey Tori! Guess who came by?"

Tori, holding a baby in her arms stepped into the doorway. She had really matured after 14 years. The baby girl in her arms had Yuma's hair color but her bangs were the same green as Tori's hair. "If it's Bronk, tell him we're having noodles if he wants to stay for-" she blinked as she looked at the aliens. "Nasch? Merag? Alit? All of you, you're here?!" she smiled and laughed, "Come inside, all of you." The barians and Yuma followed her inside. "You've been away for a while. Not even a visit?" Tori asked teasingly.

"We encountered a major problem. Sorry for not dropping in." Dumon smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Yuma grinned.

"Your daughter's cute. What's her name?" Merag cooed.

"Toma. It's a combination of Tori's name and mine. And a play on the word tomo which means friend. So you've come back because of those whatnots from outer space?" Yuma interjected.

The barians all looked confused. "The- what? Are you on something, Yuma?" Nasch asked.

"No! Those animally, gooey, humanoid yellow gunk things! Astral noticed them as a threat and came back. He's in the key now. Hey, Astral! Astral! Guess who's here!" Yuma took the pendant around his neck and started to tap on it. Astral came out, looking exactly the same as he had 14 years ago. Made sense since he was an Astral being. He glanced his heterochromic eyes across the barians and gave a rare smile.

"Hello. You look like you're doing well." Astral said.

"Hey, Astral. Is Yuma high or are there really evil aliens posing a threat?" Nasch tilted his head at Yuma.

Astral frowned. "Unfortunately, they're real. I've noticed them on earth over the past week I've been back. It appears that their lower energy forms are earthen animals. Their true forms seem to be humanesque with lumping skin and oozing a gooey substance."

"Sounds like something from a bad horror movie." Nasch said.

"That's what I said at first. But they are _CREEPY_ with a capital K." Yuma exclaimed.

"Creepy starts with C, not K." Misael scoffed.

"It's an expression." Tori explained.

"See? And you told me I couldn't spell." Alit said to Misael.

"Spelling the word creepy with an 'ea' as well as a K just means you can't spell for your life." Misael retorted.

Alit sulked as the others laughed in spite of themselves. "You want to see one of the aliens?" Yuma asked.

"It's not going to kill us?" Merag asked, dubiously.

Yuma laughed, "No, Quinton and Kite created a strong containment field for it. It's at Kite's tower because Quinton doesn't want to take the chance it'll attack the kids."

"Kids? He got married? To who?" Merag asked.

Yuma grinned. "Let's just say Kari Tsukumo is now Kari Arclight."

"Cool!" Alit grinned.

Nasch opened a portal. "We can say congrats to them later, let's visit Kite."

"Do we have to?" Misael growled.

"I thought you two were on better terms." Dumon said.

"Better terms. Not good and definitely not buddies." Misael pouted.

"Yes, we all need to go. So stop your pouting princess and come on." Nasch said.

"I am NOT pouting!" Misael bristled. He stormed through the portal. The other barians and Yuma and Tori followed, with Tori still carrying Toma. The arrived behind a 32-year-old Kite and a 21-year-old Hart looking at a something in a container.

"Hi, guys!" Kite and Hart jumped up and whirled towards Yuma's voice.

"Yuma! How-" Hart started before he glanced at the barians. "You're back! Great to see you!"

Kite walked up to Misael and the two stared at each other for about thirty seconds. "So you're showing up again, huh?" Kite said.

"Yes I am" Misael retorted. Another tense silence followed. "Strawberry head." Misael added.

"Gender-confused."

"Fruitcake."

"Feather-brain!"

"HUMAN!"

"ALIEN!"

"You just gave me compliment, retard."

"So did you, you effeminate jackass.

"I did not, that is the lowest insult ever, you piece of horse dung!

"Shut up, you arse!"

"You shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will you pathetic mortal!"

At that point, Hart and Dumon got involved to separate the two. "Easy now. Don't kill each other." Hart said while pulling Kite away from Misael.

"He's asking for it!" Kite snapped.

"And so are you." Hart pointed out.

Merag gave a slight cough. "So, can we see this alien now?"

"Sure." Kite said stiffly. He and Hart stepped aside and the barians found themselves staring at what appeared to be a beetle-like bug the size of a large dog with slightly glowing yellow junk in the eye sockets instead of eyes.

"They're often larger than normal animals and, as you can see, have goo instead of eyes. The general public are calling them demon animals." Hart explained.

"Fitting name. Can it talk?" Nasch asked.

"Yeah, but the containment field is soundproof. Partially because it wouldn't stop blabbing its head off about how the Maldorian race is going to conquer us and make us into slaves like they have done to other worlds." Kite explained.

"So these things are called Maldorians?" Alit mused.

"Apparently." Kite agreed.

"So each Maldorian takes a different animal form?" Dumon asked for clarification.

"Yep, we've seen Maldorian dogs, cats, mice, birds, wolves, and skunks. Those last ones can be really nasty." Hart shuddered.

"I bet." Gilag nodded.

The barians eventually moved away from the captive alien and followed Kite and Hart into the parlor. "So... anyone else take the Tenjo name?"

"Nah, Dextra got over her crush on Nii-sama and noticed Nistro's feelings for her. They're married now." Hart explained.

"She never had a crush on me." Kite protested.

"Yeah, she did." Hart, Yuma, and Tori said in unison.

"Well, I've never had any feelings for her besides comradery so all's well that ends well. But what about you and Pip?" Kite smiled.

"Wha- she's just my girlfriend!" Hart stuttered.

"For five years now. When are you going to pop the question?" Tori asked. Hart didn't reply but blushed and pouted. The others laughed.

"How about the rest of the Dweeb Team?" Vector smirked.

"Well, Caswell and Cathy are married, so are Anna and Fuya. Bronk and Flip are roommates and share an apartment until they start earning enough to get their own places. As I've mentioned, Quinton and Kari are together and have kids. Trey is a doctor and Quattro is still a dueling champ." Yuma explained.

"So he's still a pretty-boy that teenage girls fawn over." Nasch smiled.

"Yep." Yuma confirmed. The conversation turned back to the Maldorian threat.

"Why aren't they attacking outright? They appear to have a lot of military numbers." Nasch asked and leaned his head on his clasped hands.

"Easy, they can only open portals from their home planet to earth during certain periods of the lunar cycle." Hart said.

"So they can only come here when the moon is in a certain position..." Dumon mused.

"Yeah, and only a few come through at a time so far." Kite said.

"How many is a few?" Merag wondered.

"About fifteen or twenty." Yuma replied.

"This could be bad." Gilag worried.

"Oh really? Ya think?" Misael snapped.

"Let's visit the Arclights. Then we can make battle preparations." Nasch ordered and conjured an overlay network. The barians and humans dissolved into it and left for the Arclight mansion.


End file.
